persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Eichiro Okamoto
Eichiro Okamoto is a Visual Kei musician. and is the 8th Party member of the wonderlands. Profile Eichiro is a Flamboyant Young Man, who is a Visual Kei Musician on the internet and has worked in some songs from Star☆Girls in their earliest album, he decided to quit once he was in his first year of high school and never worked as a musician since. According to his ethnic background, He says that he is partly Chinese from his Father’s side. and part Irish-Welsh from his Mother, overall he is fully Japanese. When he was 4, his mother committed suicide from giving birth to Eichiro 4-years later to which his mother never wanted him, his Father always blamed him for the cause of his mother’s death and abused him throughout his childhood, making him weak and depressed. he was always shy and didn’t like being the center of attention at times. he has gotten teased for his height and skinny appearance. and he has known to be creepy at times, like touching People’s hair or staring at them for complete hours. he was known as weak and desperate until another trauma struck him, when he was in his second year of high school, a group of kids shot him in the jaw, which made him unable to speak and eat for months, the shot slightly broke his lower lip making him cover it up with piercings. Due to him failing his classes by the end of his third year, he got sent back one year, and had to start over again, lucky for him, his best friend at the time who was Ichika (his best friend who was a school year older than him) was at the same school year as he was currently, with the both of them in different schools, Since Ichika goes to Osaka Perfectual High School. What had made him to change his weakness was to not let violence get to him, and to show them how he is not what they think he is and would confront them, he still has depression from the death of his mother and his history for abuse from his father. he’s decided to live with Reina at her Grandmother’s house, and according to Reina, her family likes Eichiro and they think he has a good heart. Design Eichiro is a tall, slender man with a black blazer on and black jeans with brown boot-like loafers, he has a regular white shirt with a red bow tie, and has a symbol behind it, he does confirm that he does go to a private school, he also has messy-like Dark Green Hair, with light brown eyes, (it’s noted he has Long Eyelashes) he also wears two pearcing, two on his ears, and one near his bottem lip, and he also wears long black-coffin nails, His voice is also somewhat deep compared to Hisato’s and Fuyuki’s voice And Due to his appearance, he’s known as a very attractive man known by most of the peers in his school, despite constant pressure around him. When he was in Junior High, he originally had brown hair (as his hair wasn’t naturally green like Reina ) his hair is slicked back and quite long tied in a low ponytail, he also wears black piercings on his ears with spikes, and his usual lip piercing on the left side of his lower lip, he also wears the traditional school uniform with a badge that says “3rd year” implying he was at least 15. Personality he is rude and awkward at first glance, seemingly shy, but overall, he is a kind man and tries to help everyone around him feel comfortable especially Reina and himself, and Tries to help the other team memebers once in a while Even though he intentionally makes Reina uncomfortable, he claims he wants her and only her, because he will always be her Prince Charming he can be a bit narcissistic secretly at times which often resulted in him always getting a bad look on people, especially with his “flamboyant” attitude around in public at times, when he is not at school Relationships Rie Okamoto Mother Eichiro loves his mom, even though she never liked him, she died when he was 4-years old and had thought of Eichiro as a mistake, When Eichiro himself found that out years later when he found her suicide note in elementary school, he was devastated and fell into depression and slowly becoming weaker by and by the minute. when the Wonderland team ever asks about the relationship between his mother, he just doesn’t say a word, but does once he is close with them His Father (Unknown) Eichiro’s father despises him, and believes the note that Rie said was true, until then, they never had a great bond ever since, Eichiro’s father abused him as a child, hit him, and would always yell at him saying that he would have nowhere in life because he is at fault of everything, after joining the Wonderlands, he became a Runaway and left his own home to live in Reina’s house. Bullies ' (''hates) His “Bullies” from Junior High and High School tortured and physically hurt Eichiro because of his weakness and creepy personality, one of those boys shot him in the Jaw outside of the school when he was 16, and was unable to speak or eat for months, the permanent injuries he never got healed was on his bottom lip, from which he covers it up with a lip piercing. Hisato’s Friend (Unknown) Hisato’s Friend and Eichiro aren’t very well bonded, but has ties with Eichiro’s bullies who messed his Jaw up in the second year of high school, in Hisato’s Introduction when he asks Hisato If he knows who “the tall guy with the goth clothes” is, Hisato’s friend asks, “oh my buddies know who he is, he’s that creepy punk who has this thing for girls, he’s from that private school, I bet he’s rich and shit, but to be honest, I don’t know, that’s what they’ve told me, he’s kinda strange y’know” '''Hisato Ogawa (Best Friends) Like all of Hisato’s acquaintances, he’s rude to Eichiro at first, then after the two got along, they started to bond and become friendly, Hisato even teases him in a friendly way at times just to get on Eichiro’s good side. Reina Kojima (Love interest) '' Eichiro had a crush on Reina at first sight, he thought she was nice and friendly at first, then he has started to like her stubborn side. He tries being hopelessly romantic towards Reina, which she stubbornly refuses to date him. But every day once he gets the chance to see her since the two of them go to the same school, he gives her roses or a teddy bear, something Reina might actually like, still rejecting it. Reina actually keeps the bear, and once he knows it, Reina also confesses her love towards Eichiro, which he becomes very happy but also secretly knows that Reina actually loves him even though she doesn’t want to acknowledge it, he kisses her once Reina becomes his girlfriend, in Persona 6 Future, they get married and the two of them have a daughter named Emiko. '''Reina’s Grandmother' (Friend) Reina’s Grandmother and Eichiro have a good relationship, her grandmother likes his personality and she trusts him as a good person, Eichiro himself does do various chores to take care of the household and to take care of Reina’s grandma herself. Ichika Suzuki (Good Friends) Ichika and Eichiro were best friends, ever since two years prior when she was the one that called the ambulance to find Eichiro on the floor with his jaw dislocated from the gunshot, and she has also helped him in those times where Eichiro was weak and couldn’t save himself from the bullies, she saved his life, and Eichiro thanked her a lot for that, Ichika did have one secret that she never told, she had a crush on him, and never told in order to not make him think she was weird, so then, she always kept her mouth shut, but the two had never stoped being friends. Akemi Saito (Best Friends) Him and Akemi have bonded since he was worked with parts of Akemi’s music before, they bonded together when joining the Wonderlands, prior to the two of them joining the wonderlands, they both were in a group photography in a gothic scenery, Eichiro was supposed to “fall in love” with Akemi. It could also be a coincidence how they are so closely related since Akemi’s persona is the daughter of Eichiro’s persona Ryūjin. Protagonist (Best Friends) The Protagonist and Eichiro are friends due to the fact Reina had an obvious crush on the protagonist for a long time, and kept flirting with him once a while until she meets Eichiro (the protagonist can still date with Reina however) he was a little jealous of Reina’s relationship if the protagonist and Reina do become really close. But other than the Love Triangle, he thanks the protagonist for saving him and for making him a more stronger individual. Emiko Okamoto (Daughter) Emiko is his future daughter that appears in Persona 6 Future, he has a good relationship with her and according to him, she likes to smile a lot and is playful towards him and Reina, he loves her dearly. Druganato (Despises) Just like everyone else in the Wonderlands, he hates Druganato for the brainwashing and Mind controlling he has done to his “minions” even lucky that he himself didn’t work for him, when Momoko died, he got angry that he couldn’t stand looking at him face to face. Momoko Takanashi (Best Friends) Eichiro likes Momoko, and also trusts her inside his very soul, once Momoko died, he became devastated, because, like Eichiro puts it, “is a heroine who helped all of us, conquered our fear “ he says. He said that he also saw Momoko as a person that would’ve helped him prior to joining the Wonderlands, more of a greater friend than Ichika. Etymology Eichiro means Glory Honor of one’s Dragon (possibly refrencing his persona, who is a dragon itself) Oka means Ridge Hill, and Moto meaning Origin (Origin Of Ridge Hill) Different Languages Gallery File:Eichiro_art_1.jpg|Eichiro into the Wonderland portal File:26EB581A-2606-4A65-9E5E-FF55E584208F.jpeg|Eichiro in Gacha Studio Form File:Crossdress_guys_.jpeg|Eichiro, Edward, The protagonist and Hisato In crossdress File:Reina_and_Eichiro.jpeg|Reina and Eichiro drawn by Yonah File:Eichiro_katana_by_Immortal_Imagination_.png|Eichiro with his Katana Sword by Immortal Imagination File:Persona_6_cover_uodated.jpeg|Eichiro on the left File:Beta_design_Eichiro_.jpeg|Eichiro’s beta designs, Mako mentions in the end In Japanese that he is one of the most attractive persona 6 characters, and has a high population of crushes compared to girls. File:Eichiro old.png|Eichiro’s Old Sprite File:Eich old sprite 2.png|Eichiro’s Old Sprite 2 File:Eichiro_Artwork_Ink.jpeg|Eichiro Artwork by Mako. In his somewhat Dragon-like appearance File:Eichiro_and_akemi.png|Eichiro holding Akemi in his arms File:Eichiro_Junior_High.png|Eichiro in Junior High, approximately when he was 15 years old. 529D5868-31D9-47B5-A575-126AD1B5B714.png|Eichiro Crossdressing 0DDC3AC1-7967-49F4-A52A- File:Eichiro_Okamoto.jpeg|Eichiro Art written with The kanji of his name C02191908530.png|Eichiro’s Reflection File:Eichiro_birthday.png|Artwork by Mako done for Eichiro’s official birthday on November 9, 2018. File:Eichiro_Okamoto.png|Eichiro holding his Katana 5F68FC75-733A-4A43-A21E-4B1958ABE8BD.png|Eichiro, attempting to Carry Reina Kojima CC5EDF34-F11B-460E-9EC6-FB4FEAF59722.png|Artwork as Eichiro as the Undertaker with Reina as his Dance partner 80CDD793-B452-4D66-BA39-939B9079F25D.png|Portrait of Eichiro’s Summer Uniform 7D66021A-8958-48A2-B948-7B81786FB6E8.png|Art of Eichiro as the Undertaker, confessing for Reina to come to him E582128B-612A-4833-8040-96EFE301EECB.jpeg|art by siahere Sketches File:Eichiro_injured_.jpeg|Eichiro’s Jaw swollen from the operation he got to fix his jaw back in his second year File:Ichika_Eichiro_.jpeg|Ichika and Eichiro talking together. Trivia * In Mako’s Twitter, she celebrated his Birthday, which was on November 8 (Japan Time) To Eichiro In her Twitter Post. * in his beta design, when he is shown to overcome his weakness, he is shown to be very attractive to others at school, and a lot of girls have a crush on him whenever they see him **''not mentioned in the design work, but'' the reason why girls have a crush on him is because of his pronounced cheekbones and his body-type, but when the girls look down on his hands, they think he’s creepy. * His Persona is the father of Toyatama-hime which is Akemi Saito’s Persona, and shown to be somehow related, Eichiro was in the Album cover for Akemi’s solo song ** Eichiro and Akemi were born in Kyoto, their birthplace is were their Persona's origin lies. * Despite somewhat having a feminine side, he is not Gay and doesn't have any romantic feelings for the opposite sex whatsoever. * his design is inspired by American and Japanese Celebrities, Chris Motionless and Andy Biersack. As well as Jun from GOTCHAROCKA. ** His crossdressing design (when he is performing) can also trace back as a reference to Mana, musician for the Visual Kei Group Malice Mizer. * Eichiro and Eikichi Mishina from Persona 2 are both visual keiers that like the style ** and coincidentally enough, Eikichi and Eichiro have the same Zodiac Sign, and they both have the Prosperity, honor kanji in their names * Eichiro is the tallest Member of the Wonderlands, but taken over by Chris Neisingh, since he is 194 cm, but hence Eichiro is a playable character, he is still considered the tallest * Since Eichiro’s Zodiac Sign being Scorpio of his personality trait are Resourceful, brave, passionate, stubborn, a true friend, and their weeknesses being destructive people, hints of jealousy and being somewhat violent ** in most cases, Eichiro does get a little jealous when no one around him pays close attention to someone else and ignores him, and has a tendency to break a meltdown at times like that * Eichiro is the Tallest Character of the Persona Series, replacing Eikichi’s Turn of the first Tallest in the persona franchise * the name given to him by his bullies 「薄いモンスター」which translates to Thin monster describes him as somewhat eerie as Slender Man * Eichiro has a slight appearance to the Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji, They are both tall with long nails *He never takes off his fake nails whenever he changes outfits, possibly only once when in one part where he takes off his makeup and heavy accessories. External Links Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Emperors Category:Tall Characters Category:Born in 2000s Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2006 Births Category:The Wonderlands